


Good Boy, Stevie

by JFoster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, POC Reader, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Steve discovers he really enjoys you on top and in control. Pietro and Sam find out a little more about Bucky Barnes than they ever wanted to know. Wanda is a surprising supporter of *ahem* kinky things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You really thought I was going to leave you hanging on ‘Oh Captain!’ like that? I’m not that sadistic. Okay…maybe I am but this story practically begged me to write it. Who am I to refuse?

It’s been three weeks.

It’s been three weeks since you absolutely rocked the hell out of Steve’s world. Every moment alone he had he spent reliving the feeling of your grip on his jaw and your thighs around his waist. Every night he exhausted himself to the memory of you whispering ‘cum for me, Stevie’ in his ear. Every morning he had a raging hard on he spent way too way too many damn hours in the gym or on the track trying to work off. Passing you in the halls between mission briefings and operation updates and seeing that sly smirk on your lips wasn’t helping matters at all. He felt like he was losing his mind. He might _actually_ be losing his mind. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

Steve had never been power hungry; he knew being Captain America was a great responsibility and he accepted it. He loved taking care of his country, fighting so that kid he used to be, that kid he still sees in the mirror, never had to deal with bullies again. He loved fighting to protect a nation of outspoken runts with a strong moral compass had a chance to change the world. But sometimes…sometimes he wished someone would take care of him. Then he met you.

Since that night, he’d been trying to get up the courage to talk to you. He wasn’t exactly sure how to approach you. Your collective responsibilities as Avengers and Agents of SHIELD kept the promise of a second date and the promise of ‘next time’ hanging in the air. What happens now? What if it wasn’t good for you? What if you changed your mind? What if you met someone else? His anxiety had been particularly brutal to deal with lately.

* * *

“You don’t understand, Buck. I can’t stop _thinking_ about her. I can’t stop _dreaming_ about her. Stark was in the middle of showing me a new weapons defense system for the Compound and all I could think about was how good she felt around me. I’m pretty sure I accidentally called Nat by her name during training once,” Steve confessed. Bucky couldn’t help but snort at his best pal’s dilemma. They were currently in the gym (when are they not, honestly?) working off some steam from Bucky’s latest mission. Steve seemed so wound up over Y/N. Women of SHIELD had a particular way of wrapping a man around their pinkie fingers. Bucky understood that more than words could express.

“Oh-ho, Nat noticed. She’s never going to let you live that down, punk,” he laughed.

“Jerk,” he shot back, “What am I going to do?”

“Do about what?” came the voice of a very grumpy Sam Wilson. He leaned against doorway with a furrowed brow. He was exhausted; how he was still standing and functioning after the insanity of this last month was unknown to even the gods. He looked like hell. And considering he’d just finished running 10 miles at the orders of Captain America, he felt like hell too. Goddamn super soldiers.  

“Steve’s all twisted up over Y/N. He hasn’t quite figured out how to talk to her after she fucked him silly,” Bucky replied, “You look like shit, man.”

“Yeah well, not all of us are lucky enough to have super soldier serum to keep us going after a 3 week long grueling mission in goddamn _Siberia_ ,” he snapped. Bucky chuckled wryly.

“Do you always use such _fowl_ language at 7 in the morning, Sam?” Steve asked, laughing at his terrible pun. Sam shot him a dirty look.

“Give him a break, Wilson. [Y/N] is the first time he’s been laid in months since Sharon broke up with him. He doesn’t know how to cope with anything other than exercise.”

“Just because the Capsicle here was in hibernation for-fucking-ever doesn’t mean everyone else is as well rested. I need my sleep man!” Sam Wilson might have been a well-trained soldier but he was a man who took his sleep seriously.

“Language!” Steve chastised.

“Bite me, Rogers,” Sam hissed. Bucky just snickered at the both of them.

“Give him a break, punk. He did just come back from a 3 week long mission in the frozen tundra of Siberia. Let the poor man have a nap.”

Steve sighed. Maybe he had been working everyone a bit too hard. [Y/N] had him twisted in a bad way. Bucky was right: this was his issue. It wasn’t fair to make everyone else suffer just because he can’t get up the courage to speak.

“Alright, Sam. Go get some rest, you earned it.” Sam visibly slumped forward at the prospect of passing out in his bed. Mock saluting the two super soldiers, he all but raced to his quarters. Bucky’s amused snorts echoed through the gym. Steve couldn’t help but crack a wry smile.

“Do you want my advice?” Bucky asked.

“No. I’ve just been standing here venting about her for no apparent reason. _Of course I want your advice_.” Steve replied sarcastically. Bucky just chuckled at his best friend; dramatic was always Steve’s forte.

“Just talk to her. Isn’t that what you told me about Natasha? ‘Just tell her how you feel’?” Steve just looked at Bucky incredulously. Surely it couldn’t be that simple?

“Yeah, punk. It really is that simple.”

“After all these years, I still don’t know how you manage to read my mind like that.”

“I know you.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll talk to her. But if this goes sideways, I’m blaming you,” he said. Bucky held his hands up in mock surrender as he backed away from his friend. Laughing softly, Steve watched him grin like a Cheshire cat and slink out of the gym.

* * *

If Steve was slowly going nuts over memories of the two of you, you weren’t faring much better.

You dreams were littered with depraved thoughts of Steven Grant Rogers on his knees before you. Your sadomasochistic brain kept conjuring images of him bound to your bed, ass up with cherry red cheeks. The sting in your palms was imagined so often, you could virtually feel it. You could still hear him whimpering underneath you. Your libido practically screamed at you to bed Steve again. _Fuck_.

Clint and Natasha caught you zoning out of meetings so much they started taking bets on how soon you’d get caught. (There were currently six hundred dollars in the pot.) Getting your hands on Steve again wasn’t just a want; he was your poison and antidote.  Luckily for you, the universe was on your side. You couldn’t have known it then, but soon you’d be able to have Steve in every which way you so desired.

Today started out normally: morning workout, breakfast with whichever Avengers and agents were off mission, briefings, mission planning and debriefings, status updates and training then lunch. Following lunch, you oversaw new recruit training and finally you were done for the day. After cool down yoga and a hot shower, you liked to relax buy cleaning your guns and sharpening your knives at sunset. It was more than just making sure your weapons were always field ready; you’d discovered that tranquility of was found in repetition of routine. Cleaning and prepping your weapons gave you time to de-stress while keeping your hands busy.

You’d just finished loading the clip into your last gun and flicking on the safety when a tentative knock came at the door. The screen on the wall revealed a mildly nervous Steve bouncing on the balls of his feet. How _cute_. After giving FRIDAY the go ahead, your door slid open.

“Y/N!” he started, “I wasn’t sure you’d be in.”

“I’ve got a few of weeks of downtime and prep before SHIELD sends me on a two month mission with MI6 in London. You coming in or not, Rogers?” you asked. He grinned at you sheepishly and stepped into your room. FRIDAY closed the door behind him. You could feel his anxiety spike the moment the door shut. For just a moment, you could see the man underneath the serum clearly. Barely ninety pounds, adorable and shy around women; you ached to have him writhing beneath you.

Steve felt like he was nineteen years old again. His body might have changed but a part of him would always be that spry runt of a man who could appreciate a powerful woman. Something about the way you looked at him made him feel small in a way that he loved. Something about you made him feel like he could just be an unencumbered Steve and you’d take care of him. He wanted that. He wanted _you_.

“What do you need, Rogers?” you asked suggestively. You knew what he sought from you, you just planned to make him work for it. The double entendre wasn’t lost on him at all. His cheeks were tinged with pink; he refused to look you in the eye.

“I was wondering…if maybe…we could—I was wondering if maybe we could talk?” he asked. He could feel a brief surge of confidence; Bucky was right, telling you how he felt was the best course of action. He _hoped_. Double checking the safety on your gun, you put it back in your weapons cache. The pregnant pause blanketed the air around you as you made yourself comfortable near the foot of your bed. You gestured at the space next to you; Steve took his seat obediently.

“What’s up, Stevie?”  At the sound of that otherwise _simple_ nickname, his cock twitched. One of these days he’d start remembering going commando with you around was a terrible idea. He could feel his ears burning furiously.

“I want… _you_ ,” he whispered. He could sense you grinning like a cat that finally captured its prey; your smirk radiated satisfaction.

“Not everyone is lucky enough to have serum enhanced hearing, Stevie. Care to speak up?” It must have been something about the way you teased him…you suddenly found yourself inches away from mildly defiant baby blue eyes. His soft full lips were mere millimeters from yours; the sound of heavy breathing was the only thing heard.

“ _I want you_.” The timbre of his voice sent shivers down your spine. As much as you wanted to mount him right there, you had to be sure _this_ is what he really wanted. Snaking your arm up to his short hair, you curled your fingers and tugged his head back. He offered no resistance as you exposed his throat. The urge to sink your teeth into his skin and mark your territory was almost blinding. You could hear him breathing harshly; a quick glance to his lap revealed a ready and eager hard on. Was he…going commando? _Fuck._

“And what is what you want… _Stevie_?” you purred. He closed his eyes briefly and groaned inwardly. You’d hardly touched him and he felt ready to explode. Opening his eyes, he met your gaze. He reached for your other hand and guided it to his throat, squeezing ever so softly. He groaned again. You bit your lip in effort to silence yourself. His large hand dwarfed yours around his throat, yet you’d never felt so in control.

“I want you…in control. I want _this_.”  There was no hesitation in his voice. In fact, it was the most confident he’s sounded since he set foot into your room. Here he was: Steven Grant Rogers, Captain _fucking_ America, gifting his willing and eager submission to you. You swallowed hard; goosebumps covered your skin. When you seduced him all those weeks ago, you never could have imagined this. You never could have even _dreamed_ to imagine this.

Squeezing the sides of his neck softly, you watched his eyes fluttered closed. “Are you sure, Steve?”

“Call me ‘Stevie’, _please_ ,” he whined. That sound went straight to your core. Releasing his throat, you pulled his face closer. Flicking your tongue out, you nipped his bottom lip; the wetness in your panties was threatening to soak through. His breathing hitched at the feeling of your teeth sinking into his flesh; you were so tempted to lose yourself in his kisses. Unbeknownst to you, Steve could actually smell how turned on you were. Thank God for the super soldier serum. You let go of his hair and forced yourself away from his sinful mouth.

“Okay, Stevie. Before we do this, we have to set some ground rules. But before we can do that, I need to know how much of this you’re aware of. How much do you know about what you’re from asking me?”

He half rolled his eyes at the absurdity of your question. “I’m over ninety years old, I’m not dead. I know what I’m asking for, _Y/N_.” The snark laced in his tone irked you. He wanted to be cute. You gripped his jaw in your hand and leveled him with your gaze.

“ _Don’t_ sass me, Rogers,” you hissed. He gulped audibly and nodded. You freed his jaw.

“You’d be my first, but I’m not entirely new.” Cocking your head, you looked at him and considered the weight behind his words. You could work with this.

“Are you familiar with the color system?”

“Yes.”

“Recite it to me.”

“‘Green’ means I’m all good. ‘Yellow’ means slow down or I need a break. ‘Red’ means stop immediately,” he replied.  

“Good. Are you comfortable with any particular titles?”

“I figured I would leave that up to you,” he murmured. His shyness was back. Why was it so endearing?

“This is as much for you as it is for me, Stevie. Do you have anything you’d prefer to call me?”

“I like ‘Miss’.” The fact that he could hardly say it without blushing sent goosebumps across your skin; he was so adorable.

“‘Miss’ it is.” You pushed him backwards onto the mattress and mounted his hips. His eyes widened at the sudden yet pleasurable pressure on his cock. Bracing yourself on your forearm, you ran a gentle thumb across his bottom lip. You could feel his heart racing in his chest, a mere echo of your own. 

“You’re so pretty, Stevie,” you crooned. His cheeks stained pink under your heated gaze and soft praise.

“You think so, Miss?” 

“I do. You looked so pretty underneath me last time. I wasn’t sure I’d get to see you again.” Despite your confident demeanor, a small part of you worried if you might have been too much for the good Captain. It pleased you so much to know that wasn’t the case. Steve tensed underneath you; he wasn’t sure how to explain that he’d spent the last three weeks with his cock in his hand imagining you having your oh so wicked way with him. Your watchful eyes didn’t miss a thing.

“Is something wrong?” you asked worriedly. When he didn’t immediately respond, you sat up and crossed your arms in front of you. If he changed his mind about everything now, you wanted to be prepared. Rejection was a bitch to deal with. Steve’s eyes met yours; the emotions swirling behind his gaze seemed to scream for understanding but you couldn’t grasp any of them.

“I need you to use your words, Rogers.”

“ _Stevie_ ,” he corrected softly. You smiled warmly at the shy man underneath you.

“I need you to use your words, Stevie. Tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.”

“You are,” he whispered. You arched your eyebrow in confusion. Sitting up and pulling you close, he took a deep breath and continued, “I couldn’t get last time out of my mind. Every free moment I had to myself I spent thinking about you…about everything…I wanted. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Really?” you half whispered in shock. He nodded, eyes shining brightly. “And what do you want?”

“I want to be with you. I want to give myself to you, to let you take care of me. But I want to take care of you too, not just in the bedroom. I want it all,” he admitted.

You weren’t entirely sure how to process his confession. Excitement coursed through your body; he wanted an honest to goodness relationship? You’d been single for a good while and enjoyed every moment; you’d be lying if you said the prospect of having someone to come home to every night didn’t make you happy.  What did you have to lose?

“Okay,” you said.

“Okay?” he asked, disbelieving.

“Okay,” you repeated. Steve beamed so brightly, you half wondered if he was actually radiating sunlight in your face. He was beautiful. Leaning in, Steve placed a tentative yet sweet kiss on your lips. Such a simple gesture stole your breath away. It was a kissed laced with the promise of something wonderful, loving and soul shaking. You pulled away, much to his disappointment.

“You know what this means now, don’t you, Stevie?” you said with a wolfish grin on your face. He shook his head in mild confusion. You reached up and fisted his hair in your hand; he groaned in pleasure.

“ _You’re mine.”_

* * *

Steve wandered around the Compound with the most infectious grin on his face. Everyone was already used to a relatively sprightly Captain but _this_ was next level. He had to thank Bucky for giving him that kick in the ass he so desperately needed. Talking to you, working out rules, kinks and establishing your relationship put him in the absolute best mood; his anxiety was long forgotten. Whistling a happy tune, he half danced around the kitchen fixing lunch. In the midst of his perky preparation, he missed Sam and Pietro strolling into the open concept kitchen.

“What’s got him so happy,” Sam whispered to Pietro. Sam was significantly less grumpy after getting so much needed sleep.

“Do you think its [Y/N]? He hasn’t stopped talking about her for weeks,” Pietro replied.

“Cap and [Y/N]? Seriously?! Man, what else did I miss while I was in Siberia? I’ll never forgive Tony for not keeping me updated,” Sam grumped. Pietro just snorted at him.

“Keeping you updated about what?” came Wanda’s lilting voice. The boys shushed her almost immediately. “What’s going on??”

With a finger to each of their mouths, Sam and Pietro pointed at Steve’s humming and dancing figure in the kitchen. Wanda turned a particular shade of scarlet. This did not go unnoticed by either of the other Avengers. Leading her to the living room space, the boys all but held her hostage on the couch.

“What do you know?” they asked simultaneously.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you two aren’t the twins instead of me and Piet,” she said while trying to sidestep their invasive question.

“Don’t try and change the subject woman, spill the beans,” Sam ordered. Pietro’s intense stare on her face only made her blush deeper.

“Shit, it’s good isn’t it?” Pietro asked. Making a locking motion in front of her lips, Wanda just shook her head in protest.

“Oh shit! It’s really good! Now you have to tell us,” exclaimed Sam. She shook her head harder.

“What are we telling?” asked Steve as he wandered into the living room with his impressively massive sandwich. Damn super soldier serum. Everyone yelped in surprise. Steve chuckled while settling into his favorite recliner. For a bunch of well-trained spies and secret agents, they sure were terrible at not getting snuck up on.

“Oh, nothing really,” Pietro lied smoothly, “Sam here was just talking about how he wondered if Tash and Bucky were into really kinky sex.”

Steve nearly choked on his lunch in surprise. Of all the things to come out of the young Sokovian’s mouth, that one hit a little too close to home. Pietro yelped when both Wanda and Sam smacked him in the back of the head.

“Oh come on! You can’t tell me you never thought about it? She’s like freakishly flexible.” Steve just shook his head at him.

“On that note, I’m out. I do not want to think about whatever kind of freaky sex Barnes is having with one of the deadliest women I’ve ever met in my life. In fact, I don’t ever want to think about Barnes having sex. If anybody needs me, I’ll be in the lab with Bruce and Tony trying to get these mental images out of my head forever,” said Sam. The awkward tension he left in his wake was nothing short of legendary.

“You know? I think I hear Stark calling me? I think I’ll just–.” Pietro didn’t even finish his sentence before he literally ran away from any kind of continuance of the current conversation. Wanda laughed at their collective ridiculousness.

“Do I even want to know?” asked Steve, mid sandwich. Wanda sighed in resignation. He was going to find out one way or the other.

“If you must ask, they were talking about you and [Y/N],” she said softly. Recalling the events from less than an hour ago, Steve blushed furiously. Now was a really unfortunate time to remember Wanda was a telepath.

“How much do you know?” he asked without meeting her amused gaze. Wanda stood up and walked over to the recliner he was sitting in.

“Enough to tell you that I’m not judging you for any of it; we all need our escapes,” she patted him on the shoulder gently, “don’t worry, Steve. Your secret’s safe with me.” He released a heavy breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Thanks, Wanda.”

“She’ll take really good care of you, Steve. You couldn’t have asked a better person,” she said approvingly. He met her gaze and smiled softly. Nodding at the hungry super soldier, Wanda glided into the hallway. The images playing in both Steve and [Y/N]’s head had gotten her a bit worked up. It was time to teach Vision a few new things.

Steve relaxed into the recliner, sandwich in hand. If he’d been told three weeks ago that he would willingly and eagerly submit himself to you, he’d have laughed himself into the sunset. He shivered lightly as the words ‘ _you’re mine_ ’ echoed around his brain. In more ways than one, you’d completely captivated him. He was looking forward to tomorrow night.

_This was going to be so much fun._


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets to experience giving up control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long but I’m not sorry you got a cool Sam Series out of me while you waited. The next chapters are going to be shorter to take some of the stress and pressure off of me. Thanks for sticking around!!

“Stevie, Stevie, Stevie…what am I going to do with you…?” you purred.  You were currently straddling the super soldier with a firm grip on his jaw and he looked as if he might burst any second. His pupils were so far blown you could hardly see the blue of his irises. Your hands tingled with anticipation.

Steve’s heart thundered in his chest. He could hear the sound of his blood rushing in his ears under the weight of your hand around his jaw. His cock pulsed against your heat; Steve’s widened pupils didn’t miss the way you bit your lip to prevent a throaty moan from escaping. It meant everything knowing he could affect you too. His mouth went dry in the anticipation of your punishment. He fought to swallow back a whine.

“Are you ready, sugar?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed. Releasing his jaw, you dismounted him. Steve sat up and gave you a confused look.

“Miss?” he asked. You smirked devilishly. He raised his eyebrows in confused excitement.

“You said you’d been thinking about me, yes?” you started. He cocked his head to the side not quite understanding the mischief laced in your tone.

“…Yes, Miss?”

“What were you doing?” Suddenly, a lightbulb switched on behind his eyes; his cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson. You grinned wider. _Gotcha_. Steve averted his gaze, suddenly intensely more interested in the abstract art on your walls.

“I was…getting myself off,” he murmured.

“Sorry, what was that? No super hearing here, Rogers,” you teased. Steve suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.  He met your gaze half defiantly.

“I was getting myself off,” he stated. The confidence in his voice was annoyingly sexy. This won’t do at all.

“Oh no, Stevie…” you hummed. You started peeling your clothes off; Steve’s eyes widened in anticipation.

“Are you going to punish me now?” he whispered. The pleading half hidden in his voice wasn’t lost on you. Tension that’d been building since he stepped foot in your room thickened. Tossing your clothes into an immediately forgotten corner of your room, you stood proudly in front of him wearing nothing but your satin crimson bra and panty set. Steve’s eyes raked your body hungrily.

“Well, it’s only fair. You were touching yourself without permission. Good boys always ask before they finish. Were you a good boy, Stevie?”

“No, Miss,” he grinned at you.

“How many times did you cum?”

“I-I don’t know, Miss,” he said honestly. Shaking your head, you moved to dig through the Victorian chest at the foot of your bed. Tony would absolutely shit his pants if he knew you kept kinky sex toys in your bedroom at the Compound.

“If I asked you to guess a number?”

“10, Miss.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You were an exceptionally bad boy, weren’t you Stevie?” you questioned.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Aha! I found it!” you exclaimed while pulling your favorite violet crop out of the chest. It took everything in Steve not to let his jaw fall to the floor. It was one thing to see this kind of thing on the internet or to hear people talk about it, but seeing it in person absolutely floored him. Noticing the stunned look on Steve’s face, you cocked your head in curiosity.

“Have you ever used one of these before?”

“No, Miss.”

“Hold out your hand, please.” He presented his right hand without hesitation. You ran the flat part of the crop across his palm gently. He shivered.

“Color?”

“Green, Miss,” he half whispered. You smacked the crop against his palm harshly. Steve yelped in surprise. The stinging in his palm filled him with budding excitement; he didn’t think it was possible but his cock got even harder.

“Color?”

“Still green, Miss.” You grinned at him.

“I won’t spank you much harder than what you just felt on your palm for our first session. Do you need to feel it again to tell me if it’s too much?”

“No, Miss.”

“Is it too much for you, Stevie?”

“No, Miss,” he replied with a smirk. You couldn’t wait to get started.

“Do you understand why you’re about to be punished now, Stevie?” you asked seriously.

“Yes, Miss,” he nodded earnestly.

“I need you to tell me why.”

“I made myself cum without permission from you, Miss.”

“Good boy, Stevie,” you replied. He blushed. Moving to stand next to the bed, you gestured for him to rise. He complied eagerly.

“Strip,” you ordered. To say that Steve Rogers was more than excited to strip for you would have to be the understatement of all time; he didn’t even bother with undoing buttons, he literally ripped his clothing from his body. You fought the urge to laugh; it’d been a while since you were fortunate enough to please a submissive this eager. After tossing his clothes to the side, Steve looked at you expectantly. His cock was engorged in excitement, leaking profusely. You suspected it wouldn’t take much to get him to cum the first time around.

Steve’s head was spinning. Whether it was from the blood rush to his groin or eagerness, he didn’t know. There was absolutely no hesitation in him when you told him to strip. His escape was nearly within reach; bliss was attainable and he couldn’t contain himself at the prospect at finally being able to feel it. He loved the way you looked standing in front of him. Your underwear stood out sexily against your dark skin; your soft lips curled sinfully. You were his deepest desire finally come to fruition. He only hoped it was as good for you as he knew you’d make it for him.

“Do I have permission to touch you, Steve?” you asked. Steve nodded almost desperately.

“ _Yes_ , please,” he replied. With a grin, you reached out and trailed your fingers along the underside of his cock. Steve hissed in pleasure; his hips thrust forward in an attempt to increase the pressure against him. You shook your head and took your fingers away. Steve whined in response.

“Oh no, darling… This isn’t supposed to be fun just yet. Get on the bed and get on your knees,” you ordered. Steve looked at you curiously before following your command. You bit your lip at the sight of his beautifully sculpted ass facing you. After all this time it was finally within your grasp.

“Are you ready?” you asked softly.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Once we do this, there’s no going back.”

“Please. Punish me. _Please_ ,” he begged. How could you refuse such a beautiful plea from such a beautiful man?

Grasping his cheeks in your hands, you squeezed and rubbed firmly to stimulate blood flow. Steve moaned in pleasure. You were already addicted to him. With the crop firmly in your hand, you began to trace patterns along his skin with the cool leather. You could hear his breath hitch in anticipation. A small shudder rolled through your body as your panties soaked further. Pretty soon they’d be absolutely useless at containing your arousal. Without warning, you swatted his left cheek as harshly as you did his hand earlier. Steve yelped in both surprise and pain.

“Color, Stevie?”

“Green, Miss,” he panted. Despite the preview you gave him earlier, it was a completely different sensation on his ass. As the initial sting faded into pleasure, Steve found himself looking forward to more.

“Since you came without permission 10 times, I’m going to give you ten swats. You’re going to them for me. If you miss a number, we’ll have to start over. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Good boy, Stevie.”

Nodding to yourself you swatted him again on his right cheek. He yelped again, followed by a low groan. You could see his cock pulsing angrily between his legs. A dark spot formed beneath it on your sheets.

“You’re not counting, darling,” you said while tracing the crop between his thighs. He whimpered the cool leather touched his cock.

“One, Miss,” he breathed.

“Such a good boy for me, Stevie,” you purred. He preened under your words. Another swat came into contact with his left cheek.

“Two…”

“That’s a good boy. Keep counting.” Another swat.

“Three,” he groaned out. You had to fight to suppress a moan of your own. Continuing your punishment on his now pink ass, you found yourself clenching your thighs in a feeble attempt to soothe the ache between them.

Steve wriggled after each of your swats. He was a moaning mess in between counts. You were half tempted to see if you could get him to finish this way. He could feel his eyes lose focus as his mind blanked out. He missed a number and you had to start over. The punishment was far more intense than he originally thought it would be. Steve could hardly focus beyond the delicious pain on his ass. The more you swatted him the more you fed that masochistic monster he kept hidden as deep as could go. He missed another number and you restarted. It didn’t seem like you’d be able to make it to ten. Oh, dear.

You could hear Steve’s moans rise in pitch as he approached orgasm. He made such beautiful sounds; you could come from his moans alone. If he kept it up, you just might. His ass was a beautiful cherry red. It was exactly as you dreamt it. You could feel your arousal running down your inner thighs. God, this man turned you on way too much.

“Color, Stevie?” you rasped out. He didn’t respond beyond another moan. You asked again but still he didn’t adequately answer you. Concerned, you ceased your punishment and walked around the bed to see his face. His eyes just barely met yours; his fingers clenched the sheets in an iron grip. His face was flushed as sweat coated his brow. Stroking his cheek softly, you pulled his face to yours.

“Color, Stevie?” you asked again.

“Green, Miss,” he whispered, eyes unfocused. You could tell he wouldn’t be much good in this state. His punishment was over. Gently pushing him to lay on his stomach, you watched his breathing to make sure he was okay. A few minutes passed and his breathing slowed. He was coming back to himself.

“Are you with me, Stevie?”

“I’m here, Miss.”

"Good, I’m glad. You did so well, darling.”

“Really?” he blushed.

“You did. You were such a good boy for me,” you praised while pressing a soft kiss to his warm forehead. His blush deepened under your approval.

“Thank you, Miss.”

“I’m going to take care of you now, darling. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Miss.” You kissed is forehead again and let him know you’d return shortly. Heading to the bathroom, you ran the water for a bath. After making sure the temperature would be soothing enough for his sore butt, you poured some lavender scented bubbles into the water. While you waited for the tub to fill, you rummaged through your cabinet for relaxing oils. Finding what you were looking for, you grabbed the oils, turned off the water and headed back into the room. Steve was still relaxing on the bed in the position you left him in. Despite his super soldier stamina, the spanking clearly took a lot out of him, both mentally and physically. You walked around the bed and set the oils on the nightstand.

“I’m going to rub some soothing oils on you to help you recover. Is that okay, Stevie?” you asked softly, not wanting to disturb his relaxation.

“Yes, Miss. Thank you.”

After warming the oil in your hands, you rubbed them into his skin gently. Steve practically purred underneath your soothing touch. Your tummy fluttered at the sound; aftercare was always your favorite part of pleasing a submissive. Despite the sting of his ass cheeks, Steve loved the feeling of your velvet hands against his skin. You were so tender; it wasn’t what he originally anticipated. It was definitely something he could get used to. Steve hadn’t even noticed he was drifting off until you were gently shaking him awake for a bath.

“Come on darling, we’re not done here yet,” you told him. Helping him stand on unsteady legs, you led him to the warm bubble bath that waited. Stepping into the heated water, Steve hissed as it came into contact with his sore ass. You kissed his forehead again once he finally settled in.

 “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a bubble bath,” he laughed.

“Really,” you asked while you fetched the soft cloth and soap you need.

“It must have been before I went into the ice. We didn’t really have showers back then.”

“I don’t know how you survived all these years without one,” you snorted.

“Ha, ha, ha. You’re real funny,” he said with a deadpanned expression on his face. You snorted again. Pouring the soap onto the cloth, you watched his eyes flutter closed and his head fall back against the tub as you softly cleaned his skin. Steve could feel all the stress leave his body with each pass of your cloth covered hand. He couldn’t recall a time he felt so cared for, so looked after. You washed his body with such care that he might’ve teared up with an overflow of emotion.

It was only when your hand reached his cock that he realized he was still hard. His eyes shot open when you wrapped your fingers around him and began to stroke.

“Oh…shit…” he hissed.

“You like that, Stevie?” you crooned as you increased both your grip and tempo.

“Fuck! Yes, yes, _yesss_.”

“You were such a good boy for me earlier. I figured you deserved a reward.” Circling your thumb around his tip, you used your other hand to cup his balls. Steve gripped the sides of the tub; moans and whimpers fell freely from his mouth.

“Shit! Ah, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Fuck, _thank you_ , Miss!” he cried out. Despite how relaxed he was earlier, it didn’t take long for him to reach the edge of orgasmic bliss. Your skillful hands drove him higher and higher, prolonging his pleasure. The bath water had started to cool but Steve’s blood boiled in pleasure. You grinned as you watched him fall apart in your hands. Water sloshed to the floor as he bucked his hips in time with your hands. Your eyes feasted hungrily on his face while you watched his mouth hang open, panting harshly. His moans turned into pleasured cries signaling the approach of his release.

“Please let me come, Miss. _I wanna come_. I’ve been a good boy,” he implored you. You grinned wickedly at his desperation.

“You certainly have, Stevie,” you replied. Leaning over the rim of the tub, you sucked his tip into your mouth and swirled your tongue around it. Steve came with a surprised shout. Even though he’d orgasmed many times before, he still had a lot left to give.

Steve had never come so hard in his life. Not even when he discovered how much more sensitive the serum made him for the first time. Your warm mouth sucked his cock greedily as you slurped down all he had to offer. He collapsed back against the tub when you finished licking away all traces of his messy orgasm. His breathing was rough; his skin was flushed and overheated. His body buzzed and his gaze was completely glazed over. You’d quite literally sucked out all the energy he had left. This had never happened before.

You were utterly and completely satisfied with yourself. You didn’t orgasm but your body buzzed with its own post bliss high. While Steve recovered a bit, you drained the tub and cleaned yourself up at the sink. Once you were done, you changed your bed sheets and retrieved two fluffy towels from the closet. It took a lot of effort but you managed to get Steve out of the tub, and the both of you dried and dressed. By the time you were done dressing, Steve was so tired you practically carried him to the bed. When you climbed in next to him, Steve curled himself around your body with his head on your chest. You pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

“Color, Stevie?”

“Green, Miss.”

End.


End file.
